Daniel Winchester
by ArneNestor
Summary: After the Disasteroid incident their wasn't any need for more prove that legends are possible, everything dangerous was hunted down or chased away. Centuries after the Great Banishment, presents Clockwork him an option that he impulsivly decided to get along with. Watch out demons and angels, Daniel Winchester is ready for you! - Dead end
1. Prologue: Home Away From Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Danny Phantom, Stargate: Atlantis or Stargate: SG-1 and are the intellectual property of their owners. This story is for free of charge.**

**A/N: English is my third language so sorry in advance for butchering it with my grammar and vocabulairy. This is my first story and i'm not certain if this is going to be a one-shot or not, so don't keep your hopes up. If you have never seen the stargate series then you can skip the first part. PS for the sake of your stomach, never research the Crocodil drug. More addictive, toxic and destructive than heroin (what you can learn in chemistry).**

Word count: 2425 Words (3,5 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

_**Summary:** After the Disasteroid incident their wasn't any need for more prove that legends are possible, everything dangerous was hunted down or chased away. As Danny and all the other ghost willingly banished themself to the Ghost Zone, the humans evolved for beter or worse. Centuries after the Great Banishment, presents Clockwork him an option that he impulsivly decided to get along with. Watch out demons and angels, Daniel Winchester is ready for you!_

* * *

After the humans were saved from the same fate as the dinosaurs and the supernatural was prove to be more than a fantasy story for wacko's and the superstitious, the human population have given thought to the existents of other supernatural beings beside ghosts.

_Begin 21nd century - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – Home Reality_

A month after Disasteroid, the first werewolf was shown to the world at large. People searched in their own religion or science for answer, ghost were easy to explain through religion, souls who died in a traumatic way and haven't accepted their death yet, or 'science', extra-dimensinal beings made out of energy. The werewolves are humans that have been infected with a virus that replaces parts of the original human DNA with that of a wolf and are affected by the lunar cycle (still no reasonable explanation).

Two months after Disasteroid, the first vampire was found. The scientific community couldn't find an explanation how a dead body could still move. They were forced to accept that magic may be a possibility.

By this time governments all over the world were suddenly confronted with the existence of the supernatural and decided, through the UN, to fund a global organization with the sole purpose to defend all humans from supernatural threats, Cerberus. Cerberus has its own R&amp;D, manufacturing and military and is completely oversighted by the UN. They employed hunters who still had a reasonable mental and psychological status, surprisingly Maddie and Jack Fenton were accepted. On another note, the Vatican has donated Cerberus copies of 'banned' and 'forgotten' books with topics that went from demon to unicorn.

Cerberus started to systematically search every square meter of land and exterminated every dangerous supernatural being. Estimated time till completion: 24 years. Their system was brutal but very effective, however a couple of species were proven harder to catch, mainly the demons, pagan Gods and the angels. The demons were proven to be more cunning than expected, only an estimated 6% of all demons were caught. The caught demons were mainly the weak or mentally challenged (hell has a reputation to uphold after all). Pagans, Trickster and the like have fled to mount Olympus and haven't been seen since. The angels had abandoned Earth long before human memory and there was no way to heaven except dying so it was deemed a lost cause. The ghost were left alone on condition that ALL ghost evacuated to the Ghost Zone and close all the portal to the mortal zone, those who didn't, were free game. Daniel Fenton was the last to be evacuated. He closed the last gate behind him.

During this time, a scientist, Rodney McKay, discovered a new type of energy, Zero Point Energy. ZPE or 'magic' (although the scientist loathed the nickname used by the common public) was the source of all the creatures that months ago were just pure fantasy. When McKay's ZPE was compared with the Fentons work on ectoplasm, it appeared that ectoplasm and ectoranium are just exotic forms of ZPE. With the discovery of ZPE combined with ecto-technology, a whole new array of possibilities has become possible for current technology. Effectively creating a golden age for humanity.

Later studies found that every 'normal' human has a very small concentration of ZPE inside of them. more 'connected' the person is to the universe, the larger the concentration. Older Tibetan monks score among the highest. Ghost are beings completely made out of solid ZPE. The more reasonable the ghost, the higher the density of the ZPE within the ghost.

Four year later, two papers of the astrophysics doctors, Samantha Carter and Bill Lee, were published. One explained the theoretical possibility of synthetically generating wormholes through a portal made of synthetic form of ectoplasm named, Naquadah. The Naquadah was necessary to bend the locale space-time. However, there are two mayor problems. One was that there has to be an other portal on the other side to guaranty save transit. The other was the energy necessary to create the wormhole and maintain it, the most energy-efficient duration is 38 minutes and 20 seconds (energy need increases exponential after this period) when the portal has a diameter of 6,7 m with a mass of more than 29 tons. The other paper, is the design of FTL, a hyperdrive, that if constructed correctly, should have a speed of 1 light-year an hour by traveling through Hyperspace. Both papers are seen as a scientific triumph.

During this time, technology took mayor steps forward. Subspace-communication and beacons, energy weapons, ion canons, energy-shields, nanotech, nuclear fusion, AI, Superconductor at high temperature... Technologies that previous were considerer impossible, unpractical or very expensive, are now, thanks to the discovery of ZPE, a reality.

Changes were not bound to technology alone, as time floated by and humanitarian problems were solved, the human population began to look up once again and in turn more power was given to the UN. However not all was well, due to the increase in robotic labourforces, many jobs, mainly factory workers, became obsolete so the UN was forced to started a gigantic reeducation campaign to give the people a chance of a future.

_Begin 23nd century - Human/mortal Zone – Earth/Terra – Home Reality_

One of the many known fact is that the Earth is to small for the current human population that is now nearing 20 milliard. 20 Milliard is far over the limit that a planet can hold, even with a personal average carbon footprint not seen since the Dark Ages. Space stations and floating cities are just temporary solutions.

The miracle cures that the pharmaceutic industries have to offer for a basic infection to cancer, plus the rise of the human lifespan to 200 years are the main cause, even as the birthrates are dropping to 2,1 kids (artificial made children out of donated DNA for the less fortunate) a family. This is the reason why the Terran Republic has decided to start the colonization of previously scanned habitable world which were deemed fit permanent human life. Rumors are going around about interstellar vessels which should be capable to hold up to one and a half million citizens comfortably with labs, production plants.

In the year 2274, the Terran Republic revealed 5 interstellar cities, the city-ships. Alexandrië, Camelot, New Moscow, New Tokyo with as crown jewel Atlantis. Atlantis is twice the size of Camelot, a megacity-ship. Atlantis will be the new capitol of the TR and would stay on Earth in the Atlantic ocean. The city-ships and their convoy are vanguard to start the colonization of the till now virgin planets. Estimated time before mass migration: 7 years and 4 months.

_End of the 508nd century - Human/mortal Zone – Earth/Terra (City-ship Atlantis)– Home Reality_

We were taken by surprise. Billions died in a matter of months. Our advanced immune system had hidden the severity of the spreading of the virus. It takes a year to show the first symptoms and by then its to late. Vis Uban was suppose to be the start of a new age. Instead it became our downfall.

Terra is the only planet that remains untouched. Mainly because the scars we made on our planet of birth due to excavations and overpopulation, and the high possibility of the Yellowstone eruption, it was decided to completely evacuate the planet but 3 megacity-ships (Atlantis, New Rome and Machu Pichu) and three dozens of orbital space stations. It was a controversial and much heated debate and the original plan was to leave Terra completely. Now Terra, good old Terra, is our only safe heaven.

A month ago, the high Council decided, in desperation, to temperately ban gate and hyperspace travel for all citizens in the hope that a cure could be found. The cure would found a seven years later by a Terran scientist. All humans not in the Sol system died out. And those that didn't die, have fled through ascension.

Ascension is the transition where you exchange your mortal shell to become a being made out of energy. An Ascendant is almost all-knowing and all-powerful so long as it stays in the collective. The Ascendants have no-tolerance non-interference policy. With other words, no Ascendant is allowed to help any mortal being except Ascension (the Ascendant is responsible for the mortals he or she ascends and both will be punished when the rule are broken). Ascension can happen biologically, spiritually or scientifically (forced Ascension). Ascension is main goal for many of the older humans (when reaching 2000 year).

The city-councilors have decided that if we don't receive a message from the survivors in the next ten years, we send vessels to sterilize our old colonies and destroy any possible piece of technology still left to insure no one missuses it for their own personal gain and then leave to another galaxy. Probes have already been send to map the closest galaxy to the Milky Way, the Pegasus Galaxy. My only hope is that we don't encounter another threat.

* * *

_2884 – Ghost Zone – Clockworks Tower – (Home Reality)_

It has been centuries since the Disasteroid and Vlad's fall from grace. My secret identity has at the time luckily never been revealed to the world, except my parents. My parents were distant in the beginning, realizing that the 'thing' they hated the most, was also their son. In the end, they accepted me but the relationship was strained and would need tender caring to grow again.

A couple of days after Disasteroid, Clockwork has brought me dreadful news. Apparently because my body has been through the transformation two times, my mortal human body has become as immortal as my ghost part. I can't die! Clockwork has advised me to be cautious with who I start a relationship with because while they aged, I would stay 18 forever.

Slowly, over the years, I began to cut my ties with the mortal world to spare me the hardship of seeing my loved ones die while I keep on 'living'. It was disappointingly easy to cut ties with my old friends. Tucker was always too busy with being mayor, starting/leading a tech company or his new partner, Valerie. He died from a heart attack in 2084, he couldn't stop eating meat, even when his doctors forbade him. Sam, on the other hand, has disregarded our mutual feelings and found her Gothic loverboy. Both died from an overdose of Crocodile drug in 2029. My only anchor to the mortal world was Jazz. She died in 2216 from old age in her sleep. At least according to Clockwork and the weird (powerful?) old man that sometimes visits. Realy weird to see Clockwork laugh. He said his name is Mort.

I was the last ghost to leave Earth willingly in 2034. I closed the last portal to the Ghost Zone personally. From then on I wandered around in the Ghost Zone. Making friends and enemies, learning new tricks, fighting battles, reading, learning,... One of the most interesting tricks I have learned is, beside finally being able to see reapers (normal for ghosts), seeing the age and expire date of human souls if they die a natural death. But most of the time I'm helping Clockwork out or just lazying around in his Tower.

To kill time, I began to read in Clockworks library which, so far I know, is endless. From an apple pie recipe to advanced theories of hyperspace, every book that has been, is being or will be written on Earth was here. I'm now somewhere in the 59nd century, I think. Time is really strange in the Ghost Zone. One of the strange things I've noticed is that the amount fiction books rapidly declined at the mid 21nd century. One of the most interesting was the Supernatural series.

Recently, Clockwork has given me the option to be reborn as a human in another reality that has need for a hero. I think the main reason he suggested it is because I've become more restless in the last century. I asked Frostbite and he said that as a human of the 21st century my mind hasn't completely adapted to my physical immortality. I asked Clockwork if and when the humans would need him again. "Not within the next 40 thousand years". His answer was simple but gave more questions than it solved so I decided to do the impulsive thing and said "yes".

Clockwork warned me: "The reality I'm going to send you to is further removed from the Ghost Zone than your birth reality. So this is going to be a one-way trip. Further shall, for the mental wellbeing of your younger self, your current memories be dormant but active until the day of your 18th birthday, the day of the second portal accident. Due to the distance will your ghost form become unstable but you will have limited access to your powers in human form over time but you will have to be patient. Are you sure you want to proceed Daniel?". "I'm sure." I affirmed. "Watch out for the supernatural Daniel, that reality plays by another set of rules. Good luck, Daniel James Fenton.".

Clockwork poked me with his scepter. It suddenly became black for my eyes and the last thing I heard was Clockwork saying with a smile hidden under the monotonous: "All is as it should be". But in the far distance i could hear the old man say "Good luck, my son".

* * *

_November 1, 1977 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality_

In the maternity ward on the 4th floor, in the arms of one sleeping Mary Winchester née Campbell, lays the newly born Daniel 'Danny' Gabriel Winchester. Daniel Winchester was born at the last stroke of midnight on Halloween. The moment where, according to legends, the spirit world and the mortal world touch. The attending midwife thought that the boy was stillborn until the clock struck twelve, a green flash of light and little Daniel began to cry. It was a long night and decide to blame it on sleep deprivation. Nobody knew just how deciding Daniels birth would be for the future of humanity as a whole. Nobody beside the old man that whistling left the hospital unnoticed. With a knowing smile on his face he said "Show those bratty feather dusters how its done, my boy".

* * *

**A/N: ****I have only recently watched season 1 of the Supernatural Series but i have spoiled myself with crossovers. If I continue, then I won't be coming back on the faith of the human population of the home reality (Alterrans). A story that started way to optimistic, simple and ****exaggerated, ****I almost completly ended with a deus ex machina. ****The switch between realities isn't originaly mine but from a hp/dp crossover. I don't claim any ownership for it and will delete this story if the original ****intellectual owner of that specific story wishes so.**

** If you want to review, please do. No haters wanted! **


	2. Ch 1: The Start of a Greek Tragedy

**Chapter 1:** The Start of a Greek Tragedy

**A/N:****I'm using Danny's made up middle name to differentiate between the two Daniels. James can become for limited time active without damaging Danny's mind/soul. James can at this moment only talk/answer to Danny in his dreams but can become active under emergencies.**

**Chapter Summary: In this small chapter will the lives of Danny and Dean before November 2, 1983 be discused and the relation ship between old (James) and new Daniel (Danny Winchester). Have fun.**

Word count: 1316 Words (2 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

* * *

_January 24, 1979 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality – Danny's POV (14 months)_

I'm going to get a brother today, at least that is what dad said. He said I have to be good to miss Moseley while mom and dad went to pick up my new sibling. I hope to get a brother so I'm being really nice to miss Moseley. Miss Moseley always act weird around me, weirder than around dad or mom. Jammie says that she does weird because she is psychic and can feel our connection to death. It's making her cautious of us because humans, like all the animals, have a drive to survive and delay the time before the reaper, deaths minions, knocks on the door. He always tells stories whenever I question our connection to death is but never answers.

Jammie or James is my best friend, he's almost as large as dad but has blue eyes that betray something older, something powerful. It makes me feel save. Whenever he it really mad or sad, his eyes will glow a deathly green. Jammie talks to me in my dreams and tells me fantastical stories about ghost and spaceships. I'm sometimes lonely when mom and dad are away, on those times Jammie is there and plays with me. For some strange reason am I the only one that can see Jammie. Moseley jumps sometimes when she walks through him.

I'm hearing dad's car in front of miss Moseley's house. I hear him saying "Yes Missouri, Mary is alright. I'm just picking up Danny to go see his new brother". "What is his name?" miss Moseley asked. "Dean, Dean Winchester. But now I've got to go. Mary will be trowing scalpels at me if I don't show up soon with Danny. You know how Mary is at times." " Don't let me hold you up."

Dad picked me up and we drove to my new brother. Mom is sleeping in bed there is something tiny in moms arms, is it a toy and why is mom so much tinner? Jammie says that that is my little brother but didn't answer on the later and dad say he would tell me when I'm older. Mom is waking up and showed my little brother to dad an me. I and James are ecstatic. Mom gives me and dad a kiss and goes back to sleep.

_May 2, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - Danny's POV (5,5 years)_

Dad has asked miss Moseley again to babysit on me and Dean again. We are going to get another brother or sister, dad wouldn't tell me. Me and Dean are hoping on a brother. James said my new sibling would be like miss Moseley, a strong psychic.

Jammie is at the moment teaching me how to do math. It's really easy, it's as if already known how to do it and I'm puling the dust from it. Everything Jammie teaches me, feels the same way. He has last year taught me how to become invisible and intangible. It's really cool and handy to play hide-and-seek but Jammie says that is cheating and not fair.

Dean is jumping up and down, constantly asking when dad is going to pick us up. Jammie has said that I should be distracting Dean, that is what the older brother does. Just when I'm about to save miss Moseley from a hyperactive and demanding Dean, can I hear dads car on the drive-way. Before I or Jammie can react, runs Dean outside to dad and demands to know if he gets a brother or a sister. "You two got a new brother, Samuel." He said with a big smile.

_May 2, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - Deans POV (4,5 years)_

I'm really happy with my new brother. Dad said his name is Sam. Little Sammy is going to be our brother. Danny was starring to the wall again. Danny sits more and more alone, for hours a week, staring in the distance. He always get mad when I want to make him stop and play whit me. He is also really smart. I heard mom and dad say that think he is autistic but aren't sure. Whenever I ask what he's doing doing, the answer is always the same: "I'm playing with Jammie" but there is no one else in the room. Once I've asked Mom and she said Danny could let go of his imaginary friend like I had Cusco. I think Jammie is more than just an imaginary friend.

_November 1, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - James's POV (? centuries)_

Danny is playing outside on his birthday party with Dean and his friends. All month I have this feeling that something is about to happen. Something bad, Something really, really bad. I just don't know what. The who, I know, It has something to do with Mary. Sam and Danny have been feeling of too. They are both restless and are starting to cling to her, as if they know they won't be seeing their mother again (Which I suspect is true but I hope I'm wrong). Mary's soul and body are good for another 50 year but there is a black string to her soul. Something normally seen in my old reality as a demon deal. Oh, I just wish Clockwork was here with his cryptic advice so I had something to go on.

On another note, Sam appears to be a very powerful psychic, He can seen and hear me whenever Danny is around. That is really strange because I'm actually, by definition, only an imaginary friend based on dormant memories in preparation for the merge. I'm suspecting he's telepathic and has premonitions, not completely sure about that last one.

I also had to cut the time spent with Danny. We have already been send to two child psychologists because of the imaginary friend 'problem' and have done 4 mayor tests on autism. I will have to spend more time in the background of Danny's mind or with little Sammy.

_November 2, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - Danny's POV (6 years)_

I woke up because of the smell of fire and moms scream. Dean is starting to panic on the bed beside us. I felt Jammie ask permission to take control of situation. He pulled Dean to the door. The hall is on fire. Suddenly the temperature starts to drop and an almost invisible ice tunnel appeared to Sammy's bedroom. Dean doesn't seem to notice. Dad runs outside the bedroom with Sammy in his hand. There is blood on his cheek but not his own. Dad orders us to take Sammy and run to the outside.

A minute later, dad runs outside without mom. Jammie is saying to me that mom died in the fire. He asks me if I want to take control again but I really don't want to. The last thing I remembered was going to miss Moseley.

_November 3, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas– SPN Reality - James's POV (? centuries)_

I'm really annoyed, sad and madding angered by what came to pass in the last 24 hours. One of those filthy demons attacked my family and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Danny is still in the closet, so to speak. So I'm forced to take control and take care of Sammy and Dean by distracting them as much as possible from our mother. Its not an easy job, mind you. This is starting to look that book series, Supernatural. I really hope it doesn't because then our tragedy has yet to begin.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please Review. Haters are still not wanted!**


	3. Ch 2: The Roads We Crossed

**Chapter 2:** The Roads We Crossed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Danny Phantom, Stargate: Atlantis or Stargate: SG-1 and are the intellectual property of their owners. This story is for free of charge.**

**A/N: The travel between realities was a one way trip. ****The prologue was of no real importance, just a demonstration of the knowledge Danny holds and because I wanted to try a short Stargate crossover.**

**Chapter Summary: This chapter tell the lives of the Winchesters from just after the attack to Daniels merge with James**

Word count: 1883 Words (3 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

* * *

_November 10, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas – SPN Reality – James' POV (? centuries)_

Seven days since the attack. Seven days since the demon came. Seven days since Mary's death. Seven days since Danny, Dean and Sam lost their mother. Seven days have they stayed in the motel. John has been drinking almost every night since non-stop since Mary's death. Out of sight of his children, but the smell still lingered.

Miss Moseley called after Mary's death, she wanted to explain what happened, what killed Mary. I've a bad feeling that John is going to take up hunting like my original parents, the Fentons. The main difference being their reasons. He wanted revenge for Mary while for the Fentons it was mainly scientific curiosity mixed with a heavy dose of sadism (Splicing it, molecule per molecule, indeed). If he keeps on going this way with his obsession, than I'm not certain the kids will stay unharmed, both physically and mentally.

Sam and Danny are using me as a lifeline at the moment. Well, its difficult. Sam isn't old enough to understand me completely, but being near calms him. He is in a lot of pain at the moment, the demon blood is havocking his already small immune system. I'm putting a lot of my own energy in Sam to keep him alive. I'll be forced to also give him some of 'my' blood to counteract if his situation doesn't take a drastic turn for the better very soon. Healing him now, without blood as focus, from a distance in my state can do more wrong than good. It will probably also create a strong connection between Danny and Sam. The traces of the demons blood and the connection it formed won't be destroyed completely but heavily weakened. Sam will unfortunately forever have a weakness for demon blood.

_November 12, 1983 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Lawrence, Kansas – SPN Reality – Danny's POV (6 years)_

Jammie didn't tell me why but he said I had to make a small cut and give the blood to Sammy. Sammy stopped crying after he swallowed some of my blood. It really gross but Jammie said that it would help Sammy in the long run. There was a small flash of green light and Sammy stopped crying.

Much has changed since the fire. Mom won't be coming back, Jammie explained it to me but it doesn't make me any happier. Dad has become more distant and when he thinks we are asleep I hear him crying. Dean has clung himself to dad and a lesser degree to me. For stability, Jammie said. I and Dean are now responsible for Sammy's wellbeing and have to take care of him. I really wished that the fire never happened, that I and Dean had to go to school and mom was still with us. He fell weepingly asleep.

_November 1, 1993 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Cheap Motel – SPN Reality – James' POV (? centuries)_

Much has changed in the last ten years. Many things went just as I had predicted. John became to my greatest regret a hunter and he dragged his children along with him. The only constant being Bobby Singer, or uncle Bobby, and Pastor Jim. Johns relation with Sam and Danny has become strained and very stressing. Sam wants a normal live and Danny sides with him. So far I have been able to dissuade them from running away but it will only be a matter of time. Dean is, like me, trying to keep everyone together but stubbornness is a family treat, unfortunately. "Something Jazz would salivate about and probably be topic of whole book series from just one interview" he thought nostalgically.

The connection between Danny and Sam is much stronger than I anticipated. Some of my powers have bled through the bound and would give them every opportunity to escape if they wished so. Danny can already do most the tricks I could do in human form when I was 25. Sam, through my coaching and early awakening of his psychic powers, has his telekinesis and premonitions under control. Furthermore can he go intangible (weak) and invisible. I just hope the connection won't cause complications for the merge.

The connection sometimes caused Dean to feel the odd one out so to compensate I had advised Danny and Sam to do a minor blood ritual with Dean that I red about in Clockworks library. It's suppose to strengthen blood ties and create a weak telepathic connection on condition that there is at least one psychic under the participants. It was mainly used by siblings but fell out of fashion around the fall of Egypt to the Greek emperor Alexander. It's advised to do the ritual while all the participants are under the age of 9 to have any effect. The ritual was preformed on June 19, 1986.

Dean is actually the only reason they are staying. Dean has taken the hunter live as a fish in the water, much to the regret of Sam and Danny. He has always been daddy's little soldier. He has emotionally closed himself off from everyone but family, causes problems at whatever school they are staying at and has an odd fascination with Johns car, a black 1967 Impala.

_23:59 October 31, 1995 – Danny &amp; James' Dreamworld – SPN Reality – Danny's POV (18 years)_

Our dreams have always been weird. James has always blamed it on longterm exposure to the Ghost Zone, where weird get elevated to a level never seen before.

Today is the most 'normal' environment in ages, a fast-food joint, The Nasty Burger. Not the first name I would pick for a restaurant. This place is littered with James' emotions, mainly dread, anger and despair but also joy and peace. Very strange. Another strange fact is the lack of live. Our Dreams are normally a busy hive of many creatures in our dreams, byproducts of our imagination. The burger place is empty except for a man after. In the back I see a man in a black coat staring at us. The man looks completely out of place. He dedicates us to take a seat. "Please sit, we have much to discuss and little time to lose" When I was seated, he continued "You are probably wondering why I'm in your dream." Danny nodded. "Has James explained the situation to you?" "Yes, he is from another reality but he never explained why he is here and who are you exactly?" "Very well, lets begin with the basics. Daniel James Fenton was born on October 31, 1991. He was the son of two ghost hunters and had one older sister. Amity Park would on first appear to be a normal village but it was a very powerful hotspot for ghosts. He had a relatively normal youth but that all changed when he turned 14. His parents builded a portal to the Ghost Zone. Daniel was clumsy and activated the portal effectively killing him but he was revived nanoseconds later when the fresh ectoplasm replaced parts of his DNA. He became a Halfa. He fought many ghosts and humans alike to protect his family, friends and town. During a depression, decided Daniel to try and become a normal human again. Due to collision of situations, was his ghost half force back on him but there was a unknown price tag this time. He became an immortal. Then came the Great Banishment, the supernatural was revealed to the public and a enormous manhunt began for anything dangerous and supernatural. The ghosts were given the option: leave, close the gates behind you and never come back or stay and be hunted for the rest of your lives. Daniel was the last to leave. An acquaintance of mine took him in as an apprentice and later gave him the option to be reborn in another universe. This one to be exact. Are you feeling where I'm going with this" "Yes, James and Daniel Fenton are the same person" "Yes and what else, don't keep us waiting, time is so precious for you humans. You are always pleading me for more, never seeing the bigger picture" Death snapped impatiently. "I and James are the same person?" said Danny questoinly. "Simple but correct, James was never acutely alive. He was a personification of the memories of your old reality, a hidden piece of your soul so to speak. It was designed this way to ensure your body, soul and minds survival. Your old memories will merge with your new one and be whole again on your 18th birthday. That and your status as partially immortal, which thanks to that little blood ritual, you will share with you brother on their coming of age. Do you understand what I've just said?" "Yes but that still doesn't explain why You are here" Danny said quit rudely. "The day of the first portal incident became Daniel my son, does that answer your question?" "Are you the personification of death?" Asked Danny very cautious, disbelieve in his eyes. "Took you long enough. I began to think I and Clockwork messed something up with your brain" Said Death with a smirk on his face. "Don't expect many visits though, I'm a very busy and important force" Death remarked dryly.

The whole place suddenly began to shake. "Time is up kid, happy birthday" He said way to happy and he disappeared. Everything started to crumble and fell to an ever growing black hole. I tried to grab the table but I was sucked in and everything became black.

_00:00 November 1, 1995 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Cheap Motel – SPN Reality – Danny's POV_

I woke up with a shock. I looked around, Sammy and Dean were still asleep and dad was nowhere to be seen, hunting again.

I noticed a little package on my nightstand. In the box lays a charm bracelet with a little black sword charm. The moment I touched the charm, it began to rapidly grow to a fully fledged mediaeval sword. Cool. Beside it lay a note stating:

_Daniel,_

_You will find my gift most useful, it's able to kill every living being but myself and God of course._

_Good Luck,_

_Mort_

I tried to remember everything of my old live but I suddenly felt my head pound, like I was hit by a bus. I red on the bottom of the note:

_P.S.: The painkillers are in the lowest shelf. Don't push the memories, it will hurt more in the long run. CW_

I swallowed a couple of pills and my light was out.

_What time you wish it to be – Ghost Zone – Clockworks Tower – (Home Reality)_

In a room full with displays, two figures are observing the now sleeping Daniel. "There is a dangerous road ahead of them" "I know, but they will prevail in the end" "The question is, what state will they be in?" "Even I don't know the complete answer to that, much will depend on their actions, my friend" With that Death disappeared and Clockwork continued with his duties.

* * *

**A/N: Death is impatient because the limited time he has to explain everything and prepair Danny**

**A/N2: Vald and Danny transformation took place under different situations. Vlad never died, he just developed a allergic reaction. The process was also way much slower than Danny's.**

**A/N3: I hope you liked it. Please Review. Haters are still not wanted!**

**A/N4: Next chapter: **Blood isn't Always Thicker than Water


	4. Ch 3: Blood isn't Always Thicker

**Chapter 3:** Blood isn't Always Thicker than Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Danny Phantom, Stargate: Atlantis or Stargate: SG-1 and are the intellectual property of their owners. This story is for free of charge.**

**A/N: ****It's really hard not to overpower Danny. Being the son of Death, a couple of millennia worth of experience and is technologically highly developed. It's hard to downplay him. Even with his power severely weaken and ghost half destroyed, he still has the knowledge and experience to build almost anything he wants. He has however still the emotional level of a 18 year old. Mainly because of stagnated hormone levels thanks to his partial immortality.**

**Chapter Summary: The strained relationship between Sam and John is on its last breath when a lettre arrives that causes the Winchesters to split.**

Word count: 1093 Words (2 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

* * *

_November 20, 1995 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Cheap Motel – SPN Reality – Danny's POV_

Manny things stayed the same, surprisingly enough. Some of my old knowledge and experience has bled through the bonds after the merge. Causing them to sometimes feel the déjà-vu effect, but they were relatively unharmed, nothing more than usual. They also seem to be more sensitive and to their environment.

The most tricky part was to explain what happened. Showing them my dream was sufficient enough. I left the parts about my partial immortality and Mort claims to be my father out of it, it seems a bit too personal. After that everything went back to normal, or as normal as Winchesters live can be. Dad cam back on the 13th, apologizing for forgetting my birthday with a weak excuse of the hunt taking longer than expected. I could smell the lie from miles away which is impressive, considering he still reeks of fresh alcohol, probably whiskey. We left the next day.

When I went I out, I could hear Sam have another row with dad about hunting on my birthday. Dean was looking sadly at the scene of Sam and dad screaming each others head off. Dad later tried to make it up to me by giving me a car. Most certainly not the fastest or sleekest car, not that I cared but its the gesture that counts, I guess.

_January 24, 1997 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Cheap Motel – SPN Reality – Danny's POV_

Telling your younger brother on the night of his birthday that he will be a partial immortal is probably the weirdest conversation I have had in years and that is saying something. Dean took it surprisingly well, then again, telling someone that will stop aging isn't usually considerer a bad thing until they have settled down and live the apple pie live. Dean's words. I still left Mort out though.

Death visits once or twice a year, bringing something small with him. His last present was a charm that came be used to call him if necessary. Death told me Dean would from now on be able to see through the disguise of demons (and their accomplices) or any other creature. Which seeing his career choice, is a good thing.

I've also begun replicating and improving my old parents weapons. In case John brings something nasty home.

_April 16, 2001 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Danny's car on route to Stanford – SPN Reality – Danny's POV_

All hell broke lose the moment Sam exclaimed he has a shot at Stanford. It was the biggest battle of words I've seen between them in ages. Things were said that shouldn't be on both sides. It was the tipping point. Sam had enough. It didn't help that every time we moved, he created new friend how he forced to leave a couple of months later. He has never been able closed himself off emotionally, like Dean, and it was taking its toll. Dad gave him an ultimatum, stay with the family and take up hunting or forget everything and go live the apple pie life. You can guess which one he choose.

I decided to be the responsible older brother and to go with him. I still think the one how was hurt the most by Sam's decision is Dean. Dean has never been able to choose between dad and Sam. Constantly in the middle of it. Just before we left I gave him one of my newest projects. A phone that, beside its normal functions, can communicate through subspace and runs on magic (ZPE). I forced him to promise me to call us once a week. Dean had an unreadable look in his eyes when we left.

We are currently on our way to Stanford. I will be starting my own business there and finally put my knowledge to good use. Sam will probably live with me, campus is not that cheap, you know. He is currently staring out the window. Saying you will leave and actually doing the deed are two different things. I will probably will have to tell him soon what the real repercussions are from our little bond.

_April 16, 2001 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Cheap Motel – SPN Reality – Dean's POV_

It finally happened, they left. I had expected it sooner. I wanted to go with them but I also wanted to keep on hunting and dad needed me/us. Danny and Sam have no such claims. Sam always wanted the apple pie live and Danny is way to protective of Sam to let him go alone. I said nothing during the fight, not that I tried, oh I tried. I or Danny couldn't get above them. Stubborn gits. Dad probably felt betrayed and went out, mumbling about killing something. I didn't care all that much, he probably won't come back for another week. I have the place for myself, wohoooo. Please note the sarcasm.

Somewhere deep down I can understand why Sam wanted to leave. I and Danny shielded him for the most part from the darkness that lives in the world. He also never knew how it was before mom was killed. He has seen some our memories but it isn't the same. He always felt the need for a normal life, his way to get closer to the mother he never knew. Why had damned demon have to kill our mother. Out of all the families in the world, why had it to be ours?

Ugh, too much chick-flick moment to last me a decade. Time to follow dad's example and forget everything by getting drunk and maybe find some female companionship.

_April 16, 2001 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Danny's car on route to Stanford – SPN Reality – Sam's POV_

The day stared like a fairytale, the scholarship I was trying to get was approved. It was a fairytale, till dad found out. Let just say, we stared to trow with words with a sometimes unclear definition, so to say. He gave me an ultimatum, stay and trow away my dream to become lawyer or leave and never look back. Danny left with me. The only thing I regret to leave behind is Dean. It looked like Danny wanted to talk but didn't know what to say. So we stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

**A/N1: John is constantly focused on revenge and drinks himself to sleep. At the cost of his children. Can you guess were he sometimes disappears to?**

**A/N2: I hope you liked it. Please Review. Haters are still not wanted!**


	5. Ch 4: The Sky is the Limit

**Chapter 4:** The Sky is the Limit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Danny Phantom, Stargate: Atlantis Stargate: SG-1 or any other mentioned story. They are the intellectual property of their owners. This story is for free of charge.**

**A/N1: Updates will be at random with school catching up on me and the finals coming near.**

**Chapter Summery: **Dean, Sam and Danny's life before the pilot. The foundation of Danny's company and global network, Sam's birthday and love life. And Death comes on a visit again.

Word count: 1967 Words (2,5 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

* * *

_April 24, 2001 __\- Huma__n/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Stanford, California – SPN Reality – Sam's POV_

If I didn't know my brother for so long, I would claimed him insane. Then again, he didn't seem to have aged a day since his 18th.

I'm at the moment filling in final paperwork to receive my scholarship. We are currently living in a motel till Danny finds a place to rent. Shouldn't take to long, still don't know how he will pay the rent beside poker or credit card scams but Danny always find a way.

_March 29, 2002 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Stanford, California – SPN Reality – Danny's POV_

Who would have thought that those pieces of junk, sorry I mean Cold War relics, could still be of use. A dysfunctional satellite here, an old rocket booster there and just a kilogram of nanobots and tada, a complete network of powerful satellites at my command. These wonders of technology are powered by a neutrino power core, have the latest scanners (subspace, hyperspace and ZPE/magic included), crystal computer cores (the stuff that make today's supercomputers, tomorrows' thrash) and communicate almost completely through subspace-beacons. The satellites are also cloaked for modern day scanners, have energy shields and can devastate your average city or interstellar vessel in seconds. I don't do half work and you never know what can happen, with my luck. The out and input of network is centralized at our home and on one of the satellites, the brain of the network. That specific satellite can also serve as a space station for when I feel like it. A fortress in the sky, fool and supernatural proof. Still have to make a ship to transport me though. Most of the basic functions of the satellites are controlled by dumb AI's. The main, centralized AI, who reports directly to me, is Pluto. I always have loved the fictive dog.

Every invention needs a name so I'm calling it the PhantomNet (PN). After my old alter ego and it is technically a ghostly network. I can't unfortunately use the transport beams. It will light up on most of earths' scanners like a Christmas tree and I'm trying to keep a low profile.

The realization of the network was more difficult than you would think. First, the nanobots. I had to make nanobots from scratch, took me two months and two hectoliters of coffee. Second, the space junk. I had to hack into most observatory and frame a chain reaction that took out most of the junk out of orbit and into the atmosphere. Don't ask me how I did it, but all that was necessary was a little tweaking of their models. I use low-powered plasma bolts of the already upgraded satellites to create the necessary light show. Lastly, the space-station. The space-station wasn't the hardest part but most certainly time-consuming. The network went online just a minute ago. Meaning that the station is ready. 9 months is a long time to wait, but art can't be rushed.

I'm just getting the first results and the amount of primitive ZPE use. The amount is staggering. It must be noted that cities and wildlife can hide many more dangers. The large amount of livesignes in cities and forests make it hard to pinpoint anything beyond a general location. Only something in the class of angel, pagan or a higher demon are easy to locate. It took Cerberus 24 years to clean it all up. And that was with the world backing them and the UN trowing trillions into it. Here and now, just some vagabonded hunters looking through papers for a hunt, some like blood hungry addicts, looking for another shot. Time for my next project, creating a database and gadgets for the mentally sane hunters. Spreading them will be more difficult. John has blown up a lot of bridges in his career as a hunter. Probably should also start a company out of the more 'normal' tech I'll be producing. I got to live of something.

_May 1, 2002 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Stanford, California – SPN Reality – Danny's POV_

My hunter projects are real disappointment. Not to say that my weapons don't work, right the opposite, but my target group doesn't want them. The Winchesters aren't well liked among hunters, thanks John. I and Dean got turned down on more than one occasion. Yes, I still hunt. Just because I decided to go away with Sam doesn't mean I have to quit hunting, he still doesn't know about it though. Hunting has been in my blood for centuries, both the Fentons and the Campbells. Dean and I are the only users of the network at the moment because no other hunter trusts us.

Many private and public satellites got infect during the creation of the PN. A small side effect with many positive results. The AI's are filtering through old and fresh, international and local news feeds. Pluto cross-references their results with input from the ZPE scanners and the database. Marking the most likely region and the best educated guess of the closest monster in your neighborhood. This is making searching and preparing for the next hunt so much easier and time-efficient. Dean still hasn't let me pimp up his Impala though, something about authenticity. I would have equipped it with a shield and weapons.

My civilian applications in comparison to my hunter tech, appear to be quite a shocker to the public. Caused quite a fuss on Wall Street. I took over a broken tech company on the border of bankruptcy and turned it into a dynamic enterprise, PhantomWorx, or PW. PW is completely separated from the PN. Thank you, primitive crystal computer (protected against espionage). The sales skyrocketed. The joys of ancient capitalism, was all but useless after matter-energy conversion became efficient. The only bump in the road had been when the government didn't accept my patents. Not that it really mattered. Crystal computers are in fact a very complex matter to create, under extremly specific circumstances. Studying and creating it would be very time and money intensive. Causing the competition quite the setback. We will have to open up another workplace if the sales stay this way. We are already on our way to compete with the major tech giants. And the best of all. Nobody knows who I am. That leaves to say that we don't have to worry about money anymore. Most of the money hasn't gone to investments or other costs is sent to charities. It would be immoral otherwise.

I furthermore put a small virus in my OS and popular search engines that redirects question of the supernatural, after being filtered, to Pluto. Stopped quite a few form running into their death. They are currently my only outlet for my hunter tech. These aspirant hunters are currently on probation, to get partial access to the PN. There are with 17 in total. Sadly enough, no experienced hunters so far but I keep hoping.

But enough about business. Dean and I had been putting our brain together to find the perfect birthday gift. Sam's birthday is tomorrow and we have it all planned out. A week trip for two to Hawaii. Oh, I forgot to mention. Our little Sammy, though not so little any more, is in a steady relationship with one Jessica Lee Moore, his girlfriend for 6 months who is a medicine student at Stanford. Sammy really got it for this one. His puppy eyes are on full blast all the time when she is around. Some would call it cute but Dean calls it the beginning of a way too cheesy chick-flick relationship. All jokes aside, he is really smitten by this one. I really hope she doesn't break him. I wonder how she will react to his partial immortality.

_May 1, 2002 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Stanford, California – SPN Reality – Dean's POV_

I never realized how much of a jerk my dad was till I got a side job from Danny. He is trying to spread his little hunter toys. I got to admit, some of them are dam right effective like the thermos. Enclosing them in a soup can so they can't surprise you during the salt and burn. Most of the hunters respect him but most don't want anything to do with him. One thing is for sure, hunters are paranoid, even of their own.

But enough of that. My little brothers' birthday is tomorrow and I'm looking forward to it. We have the most awesome gift for mister lover and his hot girlfriend. I'm hoping that Sammy's girl brings over one of her friends. If you know what I mean.

_May 2, 2002 - Human/mortal Zone – Earth – USA – Stanford, California – SPN Reality – Sam's POV_

The birthday party wasn't much, just me, Dean, Danny, Jess and some friends, but it was fun. A cake, lots of alcohol and presents. Danny and Dean wouldn't tell me what they got till my birthday and now I can understand why. One new cell phone from PW and two tickets to Hawaii, all-included. I really don't wanna know where the money came from. One week alone with the woman of my life. I really don't want to admit it but I'm already thinking of proposing to her. I know it is really soon but she is a one of a kind. Sweet, attentive, strong-headed, beautiful,... in other words, everything you search for in a partner. Her mother is very dotting and loving. Her father gave me already the speech: you hurt my baby girl, I kill you. But enough dreaming. The finals are coming along and I still have a truckloads of work to do. The trip will have to wait till the summer unfortunately.

_September 21, 2003 - Danny's Dreamworld – SPN Reality – Danny's POV_

"You really have an odd fascination for fast-food" I said when I found myself again in the Nasty Burger. Death didn't hear or didn't react, probably the later. "I'm not here for a merely chitchat. You had questions?" "Why am I a Winchester? Was there a hidden motive or was it just by chance?" "I must admit that it was a combination of both. Daniel Winchester would have had a miscarriage if I hadn't interfered and replaced the unborn child with your. On the other side will the Winchesters play an important role in the foreseeing future and I wanted to manipulate the situation. Your rebirth solved a lot of our problems. Oh don't look at me like that. You really expected that I and Clockwork wouldn't carefully choose the vessel with the most positive outcome."

"Existed Daniel Winchester in my old reality?" I continued, ignoring the cold shoulder I got, nobody argues with Death without future consequences. "No, Mary and John never married there, mainly due to Clockworks interference to prevent a possible time-travel. They always lived four States apart. Mary became a hunter/nurse and John still became a soldier." Mort looked at his empty wrist and said with a dull voice "Oh, look at the time, almost morning" He quickly added "Before I forget, Clockwork asked me to warn you that a lot of pain is ahead of you and your brother. This worlds future will depend on the decision you make in the following years to come. The demons and angels are plotting against you. Be prepared, there is much more at stake than just your lives."

He disappeared after that. Leaving me alone to pounder of the implications of our conversation and the gravity of the situation.

* * *

**A/N2: I'm an European chemistry student, not an American business student. I know that Danny's company has way to much luck, etc. But for the story, bear with it.**

**A/N3: Please REVIEW, your opinion counts**

Coming up next: Season 1, Pilot


	6. Author note

**AN: I'm sorry to say this but the current way the story is going will be to conflicting with the storyline. I'm running aroud with the idea to just erase Danny and let him merge with Dean. It should let the story stay closer to the canon. I won't make promises on the time I'll need to update or reform. Writing a story like this is time-consuming (in a foreign language) and the finals are closing in. So the date of release is unknown at the moment.**

**if you have any idea's or reactions, please review or PM!**


	7. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongA/N: This story is death, sorry. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI replace /strongstrongDaniel Winchester with /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe first two chapters of Dean Daniel Winchester are posted/strong/p 


End file.
